duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Kimi ga Kureta KISEKI
|Release= April 22, 2015 }} Kimi ga Kureta KISEKI (also known as The Miracle You Gave Me) is the 1st ending song of the Duel Masters Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters Anime series. Lyrics Romanized Itsumo kokoro shinka shite ashita wo kaeru yuuki Ame no hi demo kaze no hi demo jibun iro ni kagayake Akiramecha dame nanda massugu na kimochi de Mikansei na mainichi ni chousen nanda Kokoro de naite ashita wa warattetai yo ne Donna toki mo mirai ni kibou shinji tsudzukete Kimi to deaeta kono kisetsu nakereba ima wanai yo Fuan na koto iya na koto mo takusan kieru nda Itsumo tobikiri egao de ashita wo kaeru yuuki Tsutaetai kono kimochi itsu no hi ni mo Mae muite ikeru no wa kimi ga kureta kiseki Mi kakutei na mirai ni kakumei wo okosu nda Yuzuranai hitomi ni wa kimi ga iru kara Taisetsu na no wa itsumo jibun shidai dakara Kinou yori mo tsuyoku natte saa susumou Zutto doko made mo tsudzuku omoi mune ni egaite Rikutsu janaku honnou no mama jibun iro ni kagayake Itsumo kokoro de yueru shite ashita wo kaeru yuuki Kachi hokoreru hibi ni naru yo itsuka kitto Yume tte yuu kotae kimi ga miteru mirai Itsumo bokura wa daijoubu hitori janai yo Namida fuite niji wo koete todoke melody Kimi to deaeta kono kisetsu nakereba ima wanai yo Fuan na koto iya na koto mo takusan kieru nda Itsumo tokimeku egao de ashita wo kaeru yuuki Tsutaetai kono kimochi itsu no hi ni mo Yume tte yuu kotae kimi ga miteru mirai Mae muite ikeru no wa kimi ga kureta kiseki Japanese いつもココロ進化して　明日を変える勇気 雨の日でも　風の日でも　自分色に輝け 諦めちゃダメなんだまっすぐな気持ちで　 未完成な毎日に挑戦なんだ ココロで泣いて　明日は笑ってたいよね どんな時も　未来に希望　信じ続けて キミと出逢えたこの季節　なければ今はないよ 不安なこと　嫌なことも　たくさん消えるんだ いつもとびきり笑顔で　明日を変える勇気 伝えたいこの気持ち　いつの日にも 前向いていけるのは　キミがくれたKISEKI 未確定な未来に革命を起こすんだ　 ゆずらない瞳にはキミがいるから 大切なのは　いつも自分次第だから 昨日よりも　強くなって　さぁ進もう ずっとどこまでも続く想い胸に描いて 理屈じゃなく　本能のまま　自分色に輝け いつもココロ　デュエルして 明日を変える勇気　勝ち誇れる日々になるよ　 いつかきっと 夢」っていう答え　キミが見てるMIRAI 「いつも僕らは　大丈夫　ひとりじゃないよ… 涙ふいて　虹を越えて　届けメロディ キミと出逢えたこの季節　なければ今はないよ 不安なこと　嫌なことも　たくさん消えるんだ いつもトキメク笑顔で　明日を変える勇気 伝えたいこの気持ち　いつの日にも 「夢」っていう答え　キミが見てるMIRAI 前向いていけるのは　キミがくれたKISEKI English Always evolve your heart Have the courage to change the tomorrow also in rainy days, also in windy days Shine of your own color I can't give up, with a straight feeling I challenge the incomplete daily life. I cry in my heart but I want to laugh tomorrow. At any times, keep believing in the hope for the future. Without this season when I came upon you, this today wouldn't exist. A lot of nasty and uneasy things disappear, have the courage to change the tomorrow with a superb smile, I want to tell you about this feeling one day. I can go on toward the past, (this is) the miracle you gave me. I revolutionize myself in the undetermined future. Cause you are in my unyielding pupils, cause the important things are always up to you, I will become stronger than yesterday and advance. I draw in my chest the thought that I can go everywhere. Not rationally, but instictively shine of your own color. I duel with my heart, the courage to change the tomorrow will become my triumphant everyday. Certainly one day, the answer "my dream" will be the the future you are dreaming. "We will Always be okay. You are not alone" I wipe tears and deliver this melody beyond the Rainbow. Without this season when I came upon you, this today wouldn't exist. A lot of nasty and uneasy things disappear, have the courage to change the tomorrow with a fluttering smile, I want to tell you about this feeling one day, the answer "my dream" will be the the future you are dreaming. I can go on toward the past, (this is) the miracle you gave me. Character Appearances * Lucifer * Duemouse * Kojiro Sasaki * Hakase * Rambo * Basara * Katta Kirifuda * Benchan * Hokaben * Bucyake * Lulu Takigawa * Hamukatsu Final sequence of ending continues in the second ending, in which Hamukatsu was the focus. Gallery Pile - Kimi ga Kureta KISEKI Pile -Kimi ga Kureta KISEKI Anime Edition Album.jpg|Album Cover Category:Theme Songs